Blue&Red
by SerahFanGirl
Summary: Yaoi!AkashiXAomine. Taka nietypowa parka. Dwa przeciwieństwa, nikt by nie pomyslał, że to może się stac!


-Koniec treningu!- krzyknął Akashi, kapitan drużyny Teiko. Wszyscy w mgnieniu oka zerwali się i pobiegli do szatni, tylko uczniowie pierwszych klas zostali, ponieważ to do nich należał obowiązek sprzątania sali po zajęciach. Akashi wierzył bardzo mocno w zasadę: "Każdy powinien znac swoje miejsce". Zawsze pilnował przestrzegania jego zasad, miał tak czujne oko, że nawet Kuroko nie mógł się koło niego prześliznąć niezauważony. Jednak, rudowłosy chłopak był znakomitym kapitanem, prowadził drużynę do każdego zwycięstwa, zawsze wygrywali. Każdy miał do niego niezwykły szacunek, nikt nie odważyłby się nie słuchac jego rozkazów…no może jest pewien wyjątek. Rudowłosy chłopak wchodząc do szatni spojrzał się w pustą przestrzeń przed szawkami gdzie powinien stac jeden z członków drużyny, as koszykówki w Teiko, Aomine Daiki.

-Znów nie przyszedł.- powiedział cicho, mimo to wszyscy usłyszeli. Kuroko odwrócił się do Akashiego.

-Aomine-kun źle się poczuł i nie mógł przyjść na trening.-gdy niebiesko włosy chłopak to rzekł, Akashi westchnął. Oczywiście był na początek wsciekły faktem, że as drużyny nie przychodzi na treningi i nie przestrzega jego zasad ale kiedy już w ogóle przestał przychodzic to zrozumiał, iż nie ma sensu tracic nerwów na tego obiboka. Rudowłosy chłopak otworzył szafkę i zaczął się przebierac, jednak nie spieszyło mu się zbytnio do domu. Wiedział, że nic go tam ciekawego nie czeka. Gdy skończył, zabrał plecak i udał się w drogę do domu. Idąc tak zawsze obserwował ludzi, lubił patrzec na ich reakcje i zachowania. Po jakims czasie stwierdził, iż ludzie to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo proste stworzenia. Teraz tylko po krótkiej rozmowie umiał wychwycic jacy są, co lubią i o czym myslą. Jedynym człowiekiem, którego mysli nie mógł nigdy przeczytac był Kuroko ale on w ogóle jest inny. Mijał własnie dwa boiska do piłki koszykowej gdy nagle usłyszał bardzo mu znajomy, donosny głos ale było słychac też dwa inne głosy. To wszystko dobiegało z małego zaułka pomiędzy wieżowcami. Przy okazji chciał porozmawiac z ciemno-niebiesko włosym chłopakiem na temat jego niewybaczalnego zachowania. Zauważył dwóch kolesi, pewnie z klubu sumo bo byli szerocy ale nie wysocy i przypartego do muru Aominego. Akashi pomalutku podchodził do zgromadzenia, nie odczuwał strachu, prędzej będą się jego bali niż on ich.

-Akashi…- zauważył ciemnej karnacji chłopak. Był bardzo zdziwiony widokiem jego kapitana.

-Ty nam tu nic nie pieprz o żadnym…- jeden z sumo powiedział, jednak szybko został powstrzymany przez drugiego. Zdenerwowany spojrzał się na kolegę, a potem na rudowłosego chłopaka, był zszokowany. Szybko się przeraził, średniego wzrostu chłopak zrobił straszną minę, a te jego czerwone oczy, aż raziły. Sumo popatrzyli się na Aominego ale szybko uciekli. Chłopak pod scianą zaczął się siac na całe gardło.

-Ależ mi to bandyci, przerazili się na widok zwykłego chłopaka!- chłopak nie mógł powstrzymac się od smiechu, jednak od razu przestał kiedy zobaczył jak poważny jest Akashi. Szybko stał się także poważny. Mimo tego, że Aomine obraził Akashiego nazywając go „zwykłym chłopakiem" to jednak, uznał, że ten temat jest zbędny w ich rozmowie. Bardziej ciekaw był co miał on mu do powiedzenia. Zawsze w szkole gdy tylko widział Aomine Akashiego uciekał. Na chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

-Co masz mi do powiedzenia?-zapytał się w sposób łagodny ale i poważny rudowłosy chłopak. Daiki nic nie odpowiadał. Cierpliwosc rudowłosemu się kończyła.-Odpowiedz!

-A niby po co?!- krzyknął wysoki chłopak. Wewnątrz Akashiego się gotowało, jak taki prymityw jak Aomine miał czelność podnieść głos na niego. Aomine to zauważył, trochę stracił swojej pewności siebie ale szybko zrobił pokerową twarz i dodał.-Nie będę chodzic, bo mi się nie chce i to też nie ma sensu, jedynym, który może mnie pokonac jestem ja!- Akashi westchnął.

-Ne byłbym tego taki pewien, gdy się nie chodzi na treningi to szybko można stracic formę.- odpowiedział z pogardą w głosie Akashi. Daiki jak zawsze szybko się denerwował i czerwony na całej buzi zrobił się lada moment. Chłopak patrzył się na Akashiego jak na cos co by z chęcią rozszarpał. Akashi utrzymywał natomiast smiertelną powagę i niesamowity spokój. Patrzyli się na siebie dosc długo. Rudowłosy chłopak sciągnął wzrok w dół i minął ciemnoskórego chłopaka. Aomine się odwrócił, kiedy już tylko Akashi miał wyjsc z ciemnego zaułka, ktos złapał go za rękę. Odwrócił się.

-Już idziesz?!

-Tak, skończyłem z tobą dyskutowac.- odparł Akashi i uwolnił się z uchwytu Aominego.

-Jak to?! Tak szybko?!

-Po co to przeciągac skoro to do niczego nie prowadzi poza tym nie mam już do ciebie sił szczerze. Skoro nie to nie, zawsze się cos wymysli.

-Beze mnie?! Ha! Już to widzę to ja zawsze zdobywałem punkty dla drużyny!

-Tak bez ciebie. Ja ZAWSZE WYGRYWAM, nawet czy będziesz w drużynie, czy nie.- odparł Akashi i odszedł. Daiki stał jak osłupiały. Akashi od dziecka był pewny swego i wiedział, że jego „przeznaczeniem" jest zwycięstwo. Po jakis dwunastu minutach od tego wydarzenia dotarł do domu, a raczej do willi. Wpisał na klawiaturze kod, który otworzył bramę, wszedł, a brama automatycznie się zamknęła. Gdy wszedł do przedpokoju, rozebrał się i udał się na górę do swojego pokoju, który był umiejscowiony na drugim piętrze. Wszędzie wliczając nawet jego pokój panował ład i porządek. Sprzątaczki pracowały na pełen etat. Jednak, nigdy nikomu nie pozwolił sprzątac swojego pokoju, zawsze sam to robił. Wolał nie ryzykowac tym, że któras ze sprzątaczek wyrzuci cos warznego lub schowa to tak, że nie będzie można tego znalesc. Jak to pilny uczeń zabrał się do lekcji, potem nauka i wreszcie, czas na obiad. Zszedł na dół do jadalni, dzisiaj podawana była jego ulubiona zupa tofu. W momencie gdy skończył zabrał się do przeglądania dokumentów jakie dała mu Satsuki, było bardzo późno kiedy skończył. Jego ojca nadal nie było w domu. Nie sprawiało mu nigdy problemu przebywanie samemu. Zawsze wszystko robił sam, a ojciec. Szczerze to postac trzecioplanowa w jego życiu, jeśli chodzi o matkę…cóż nigdy nie chciał o tym mówic. Rudowłosy chłopak nie chciał tracic cennych chwil na wspomnienia i zaczął już robic projekt z matematyki, który jest dopiero na za dwa tygodnie. Większosc ludzi uważała go za pracoholika ale kiedys działało to tak, że praca pomagała mu zapomniec o nie przyjemnych sytuacjach i głupich ludziach, których znał. Pisał, planował…w pewnej chwili walną mocno pięścią o stół. Wszyscy pracownicy przestraszyli się i zaszokowani obserwowali chłopaka. Akashi zauważając to bez słowa, poszedł do pokoju, usiadł przy biurku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

-„Jezu czemu ciągle myslę o tym debilu, dzisiaj mnie tak zdenerwował. Przecież w takim stanie to zgłupieję, nie mogę się zniżyc do jego poziomu!"- pomyślał rudowłosy chłopak, nabrał powietrza w usta, po czym zrobił wydech, wziął najbliższą książkę i zaczął czytac, mając nadzieję na to, iż przestanie myslec o dzisiejszej sytuacji.

_**Hejka**____** Nie mogłam się powstrzymac aby zacząc tą historię. Mam nadzieję, że początek się podoba będę próbowała ładowac jak najszybciej ale kiedy to dokładnie nie wiem. Komentujcie, polubcie i PA**_


End file.
